Zakład
by Piegowata
Summary: Uwaga: lekki spoiler do mangi. Dwóch gorących panów na boisku, głupie, krótkie, ale zapraszam.


Czuje się zdeptany, jestem idiotą, serio. Nie ma to jak ośmieszyć się i uciec. Ostatecznie, nie wiem co innego mógłbym zrobić, ale teraz błąkam się po jakichś podrzędnych ulicach. Gdzie ja właściwie jestem?

na początku zadzwoniło mi w uszach i pociemniało przed oczami, dopiero później poczułem ból rozchodzący się po lewej stronie twarzy. Ktoś mnie uderzył? Nie widziałem nikogo.

- Yo! - usłyszałem za sobą, odskoczyłem gwałtownie. Nie dalej jak dwa kroki ode mnie stał Aomine bawiąc się piłką przed chwilą podniesioną z chodnika.

- To bolało, palancie! Rzuciłeś tym we mnie! - warknąłem rozmasowując bolące miejsce.

- Wybacz - zarechotał - ale przez to, że tak wyglądasz nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

- Niby jak?

- No wiesz - zaczął bezradnie wymachiwać rękami - tak.

- Ah, no oczywiście, teraz to wszystko rozumiem - ironizowałem.

Zignorował mnie. Przeskoczył niski murek i wylądował gładko na boisku do koszykówki. Może boisko to za dużo powiedziane, był to raczej mały asfaltowy kwadrat z jednym koszem na końcu.

- Więc... co się takiego stało? - zapytał odwracając się w moją stronę.

- Nic istotnego - wypaliłem uciekając wzrokiem.

- Ooooo teraz jeszcze bardziej chcę wiedzieć - nie patrzyłem na niego, ale wyczułem, że wlepia we mnie te swoje ciemne, jak noc oczy - załóżmy się. - zadecydował - zagrajmy. Wygram to odpowiesz na moje pytanie. Jak ty wygrasz to... em w sumie to i tak się nie stanie, więc nie roztrząsajmy tematu. Chyba, że się BOISZ?

Igrał ze mną, wiedziałem o tym, ale mimo wszystko i tak dałem się wciągnąć. Poza tym chciałem zagrać. Gra zawsze uspokajała negatywne emocje. Zanim się zorientowałem już spływały po mnie strużki potu, a Aomine biegał robiąc z piłką co mu się żywnie podoba. Raz go pokonałem, ale z pomocą wszystkich. Sam nie miałem szans. Moje wszystkie próby kończyły się fiaskiem, mogłem tylko stać i z ukrytym zachwytem patrzeć na jego kocie ruchy. Wiem, że będę musiał go pokonać. Ostatecznie za rok znów staniemy naprzeciw siebie jako wrogowie i nie wyobrażam sobie porażki. W tym momencie jednak to nie jest istotne, liczy się tylko tu i teraz. Tylko ten mały asfaltowy placyk, podniszczona piłka i mój przyśpieszony oddech.

- Czekam na odpowiedz - powiedział ścierając pot z czoła i uśmiechając się lekko.

- Kto powiedział, że przegrałem?

- Ja. Stoisz tylko i patrzysz jak łoje ci tyłek. - stwierdził - dlatego czekam.

- Co ci tak zależy? - zapytałem odwlekając moment, w którym będę się musiał zmierzyć z odpowiedzią.

- Nie zależy, ale wygrałem i chcę swojej nagrody. W razie jakbyś nie pamiętał pytania, będę tak uczynny i ci je przypomnę: co się stało, że jesteś dzisiaj takim frajerem...? Nie to żebyś na co dzień taki nie był...

Przełknąłem ślinę czując, że robię się czerwony jak moja bujna grzywa. Skłamać? Pewnie i tak się nie zorientuje. Tak, coś wymyślę na poczekaniu i spadam.

- Powiedziałem Kuroko, że go kocham - jest źle, bardzo źle, miałem kłamać, co to niby jest? Mózgu jesteś tam? Przydaj się czasem, do cholery.

Tymczasem Aomine leżał na ziemi zanosząc się histerycznym śmiechem, nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać łez, które wypływały mu spod zaciśniętych powiek. Ten jego śmiech sprawiał tylko, że miałem ochotę go walnąć, przebudziła się moja żądza mordu.

- Giń! - krzyknąłem kopiąc go w tyłek, co tylko spotęgowało jego chore chichotanie.

- Wybacz - powiedział wstając. Ten debil dostał czkawki! - tak tylko sobie pomyślałem, że Tetsu lubi bawić się swoim światłem, chociaż ja nie byłem tak oczywisty. - otrzepał się z kurzu i zakomenderował - pora się napić!

Od tamtego momentu często spotykaliśmy się na tym boisku i toczyliśmy mecze, aż do całkowitego wyczerpania. Za każdym razem robiąc inny zakład, aż w końcu zapomniałem jak brzmiał ten pierwszy, od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Powoli zacząłem dostrzegać zmiany w swoich ruchach. Byłem szybszy i zwinniejszy.

Dziś też był dzień, w którym mieliśmy rozegrać jeden z naszych meczy. Idąc, już z daleka dostrzegłem ciemną sylwetkę opartą o murek. Aomine jak zawsze bawił się piłką, gdy znalazłem się bliżej, przeniósł na mnie wzrok.

- Mam propozycję nowego zakładu - powiedział z uśmiechem pięciolatka, w którym kryło się jednak coś z niepewności - załóżmy się o twoją cnotę.

Zamrugałem kilka razy, przeczyściłem uczy - co?

- Twoja cnota. Wygram ją dziś - stwierdził zaborczo.

- Emmmm, wybacz - mruknąłem - ale z tym to się trochę spóźniłeś.

Teraz to on stał jak wryty i mrugał oczami.

- W Ameryce sprzedajecie je na czarnym rynku, czy co do cholery? - burknął wkurzony.

- Cóż, sądząc po twojej reakcji wciąż możemy jako główną wygraną postawić twoją niewinność - zaśmiałem się patrząc jak jego twarz przybiera ciemniejszy odcień.

To był dzień, w którym walczyłem jak na tygrysa przystało. I wygrałem, a Aomine najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciwko porażce. Koszykówka to piękny sport, sprawia, że z dnia na dzień stajesz się bogatszy o nowe doświadczenia.


End file.
